Alley
by chiritsu88
Summary: Warning: heavy incest, MXM, lot of cursing. This story is a Sequel for my first Story "Train".


It was a busy night in Jewel Shards, a well-known club in the west. It was the club I went on every Friday to escape from school paper works.

I'm still 19 but the owner knows me since I've been friends with his son for as long as I can remember.

I always had a few drink, flirt with guys and sometimes lose myself on the rhythm of music.

-Inuyasha was grumbling-

It's only been a week since I last saw _Him_ and here I am already sexually frustrated.

_He_ didn't even contact me and damn maybe he also _lied_ to me.

'_fuck, if I saw him I'm going to beat him to a pulp'._

-The brunette sighed as he looked around at the busy, noisy club. At least he could flirt till Kouga decided they should go home-

I proceeded to the bar smiled at the bartender and she gave me a drink. I sipped it casually turning and studying the club searching for a prey.

I was just starting to stand when a man spoke beside me. I didn't notice him approaching until he talked.

" hey beautiful " the man talk casually.

" hi " I turned and studied the man.

-He was tall around 5'6 or 8, he had a black hair tied behind his back. His wearing violet button down sleeve, leather pants that show off his long legs and black boots to finish the outfit-

He himself was not bad, he wears a red tank top, wash tattered jeans and high cut red Nike shoes together with leather jacket.

" so, are you with _someone_?" the man emphasized the word someone.

" no…not really, you…are you with someone? " I asked with a smile.

" nope, I'm alone, all alone " the man replied smirking at me.

" would you mind? " I look at the man then the hand extended to me.

I take it and strolled in the dance floor followed by the man. When we get there he turned me so that my back was pressed against his front.

I heaved a small sigh of relief as I lean on the man and I squeaked when he put his hand on my hips tightly swaying slightly.

" so what's your name pretty boy? " the man asked me almost purring on my sensitive ears.

I was just starting to open my mouth when a hand grabs my wrist and yanks forward hard out of the man's embrace. I was startled and shocked.

I wanted to reprimand the one who've done it but hold it when the stranger whispered in my ear.

" are you alright? "

I looked down at the floor and nodded once. He turned my face towards him and his lips curved into a smirk.

-He leaned closer and his hair brushed against my face. His breathed against my ear which sent shivers through my spine-

" Long time no see I-NU-YA-SHA. "

" S..Sesshoumaru "

I murmured dazedly. I looked back at my foot to think desperately of something intelligent to say.

"I-I didn't know you came here." _Damn he's still beautiful and gorgeous I may say._

His wearing a V-neck white t-shirt, back skinny jeans and white high cut chucks partner with a black leather jacket.

-He chuckled warmly and replied. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

I blushed hard as his hand gently lay against my arse. "You look so _HOT_."

-He then stepped back and studied me intently from head to toe-

I tried not to squirm and look down at the floor again.

*For a minute Inuyasha forgot about the man dancing with him, then he talked and Inuyasha have to look at him.*

" so you've finally move, eh " it was a question thrown to Sesshoumaru.

" I'm Miroku by the way " offering his right hand.

Sesshoumaru just looked at him coldly.

Then I just realize what Miroku said, '_so you've finally move, eh_' wait, does that mean Sesshoumaru was here all along. I turned my eyes on him, but I think he can't feel it. He's still looking at Miroku.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru hug me, burying my face on his broad shoulder. I tried to get him off but I can't, I was trying to say something and for the first time I heard him talked to Miroku.

" stay _away _from _my brother _" I tried to hold out a groan from escaping, the way Sesshoumaru possessively said it makes me wanna kiss him. I gasped, his arms gripping me tightly.

-Sesshoumaru hearing Inuyasha loosen his hold but didn't remove his hand completely-

" possessive are we " it was not a statement but rather a fact.

Miroku chuckled before turning and waving his hand as he disappeared in the crowd.

I didn't know what to say.

I squirmed a bit, as his hand slid under my shirt and lightly stroked my lower back. Sending chills running down my spine straight to my cock.

"Interested in going somewhere with me _my_ _innocent_ Yasha?" he breathed. Tracing small circles on my exposed hip because of my tattered jeans.

His lips brushed over my pulse and I bit back a moan pressing myself against him. His hands slid down and cupped my arse pulling me even closer to him.

Soft luscious lips possesses mine, his tongue traced my lips as if begging for me to open. Then he coaxed my tongue to play with his.

A wolf whistle caught my attention pulling me out of my erotic haze I'm floating in. I tried to hide my face on his shoulder because of embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru looked at me asking a silent question. I nodded shyly in reply.

He grabs my wrist and began pulling me though the crowd outside the club.

-Sesshoumaru glared at those they passed by as their eyes wandered over the expanse of Inuyasha's fitting form-

Not soon enough he pulled Inuyasha in the alley across the club. When they got inside he pushed Inuyasha against the wall before claiming that mouth once more. Grabbing Inuyasha's thigh, he held him against the wall and growl when Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his hips. He rolled his hips swallowing every moan Inuyasha emitted. He continued to ravish the mouth before him.

He grinded against younger, Inuyasha ripped his lips from Sesshoumaru, moaning loudly as he threw his head back hitting the wall hard. But not registering the pain.

" S-S-sess… "

Sesshoumaru growled he nip and lick the neck presented on him.

" I really hate seeing you there "

Panting hard Inuyasha asked. " w-why? "

Giving a particular hard thrust against Inuyasha he groaned.

" I can't stand their eyes on _you _"

Inuyasha wound his arms around Sesshoumarus neck bringing their face together, looking at the lust-filled eyes that put him in this place.

"…you should have let them…you should have let them see us. Let them watch as you take me, in the nearest wall, in the table... let them watch as you pounded on me hard and fast, making me cry out loud screaming your name "

Sesshoumaru gave an animalistic growl, his hand left Inuyasha's thighs as he pinned him to the wall with his weight. He gropes those muscular globes before grinding, making Inuyasha whimper when their cloth erection rubbed against each other.

Growling because he can't touch enough skin, Sesshoumaru ripped Inuyasha's tank top revealing the flawless skin and taunt muscles.

Sesshoumaru tore his lips from the younger, sliding his lips down to his neck. His tongue licking at Inuyasha's neck then biting down harshly. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure. Sesshoumaro for the first time grinned as he pulled his teeth out of the younger's shoulder, once more licking at the area. That should tell people who he belongs to.

Bringing one hand up, he pinched and pulled at Inuyasha's left nipples as he put his mouth on the right. He rolled the nipple between his teeth, loving the guttural groans he was receiving from the younger. Biting down, he groaned as Inuyasha arched against him, screaming in pleasure.

" Aghhhh…S-S-sess.."

Sesshoumaru move his right hand downward tracing the hard muscles that quivers whatever his hand brush. He put his hand on Inuyasha's belt, removing it. The younger tighten his hands around his shoulder anticipating the touch.

The older paused as his fingers clasped the zipper, ready to pull it down. Inuyasha couldn't contain the low groan that rose from his throat, choking out Sesshoumaru's name as his eyes were glued to the fingers pulling down his zipper grazing his pulsating erection in an agonizingly slow fashion.

Sesshoumaru smiled, pleased with Inuyasha's reactions before raising his head and pulling the band of his boxers down. Letting go of the younger's thigh, he went on his knees between his legs, pushing his thighs apart. Leaning forward he nibbled lightly on the right side of his hips, before resting his lips right beside his lover's hardening length. Breathing softly against it, he enjoyed the strangled sound of his name pulling itself from Inuyasha's lips. Pressing a soft kiss, he trailed his mouth up until it hovered above the tip, already glistening with pre-cum.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes, making sure to have eye contact with his lover before dipping his head, swiping his tongue against the tip, he suckled softly before nibbling at it and gently scraping his teeth as he went further down, taking in as much of his lover as his mouth allowed him before he _sucked_.

Inuyahsa nearly jerked off the wall as his back arched. He fought desperately against his will, wanting to just shove himself down Sesshoumaru's sweet mouth over and over again until he release.

" hmnhmn…" Oh god, Sess…Sess, Sess, it was all his mind could focus on. Sesshoumaru and his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, Sesshoumaru's lust filled eyes looking at his owns half lidded ones.

Breathing through his nose, Sesshoumaru relaxed his throat before taking the rest of his lover into his mouth swallowing sharply. He moaned softly around the thick shaft inside him as the cloth restraining his own arousal rubbed deliciously against it.

Inuyasha unprepared for the sudden tightness of Sesshoumaru's gave out a low guttural cry as he came, spilling his essence into Sesshoumaru, down to his throat.

Licking his lips, he turned Inuyasha so that he was now facing the wall. He stepped up behind the younger. He slid one hand into the jeans, palming the round firmness of Inuyasha's bottom. The smaller man shivered, hands fisting against the wall in front of him.

Inuyasha glanced at him over his shoulder and then squeezed his eyes shut tight. He cupped both of Lee's butt cheeks in his hands, squeezing them gently. A small moan slipped past the younger one's lips and Sesshoumaru smiled, cock twitching in the confines of his pants.

He slid both thumbs between Inuyasha's supple cheeks and pulled them apart.

" No! " he squeaked out already going crimson in the face but the older didn't listen. Feeling Sesshoumaru diving between his ass cheeks pressing the hot tongue on his entrance, he groaned and tried to squirm. "S-Sess... don't its dir-... _fuck_!" he choked as the sinful tongue was pressed into him probably to silence him. Sesshoumaru kept pushing the tongue into him as far as it would go and then sucked the rim of his hole so hard he thought it will bleed.

Inuyasha's erection coming back full force as Sesshoumaru kept stretching him and wetting him tongue-fucking him.

" S-Sess... " he mewled out not trying to hide how aroused he was anymore.

Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly giving the pretty pink pucker a teasing lick. Groaning when Inuyasha squirmed and mewled.

"S-stop teasing me… f-fuck… stop fucking around!" Inuyasha breathed not able to take it anymore… it was too much.

Sesshoumaru stood up and started to rock himself against the younger's ass, making him blush even harder at the hardness he very clearly felt.

Inuyasha's back arched when a hand on his chest pinched a nipple. " No-aahhh! "

" after when we finish here, I'm going to drag you down to my flat and lock you up there with me all weekend fucking you senseless and in so many ways "

He growled and gave Inuyasha a sharp nip on his right earlobe.

Sesshoumaru brought up the hand from Inuyasha's chest and slid three fingers between his mouths.

" Suck them Yasha, quickly" The older panted.

A few sucks and nips later the fingers were removed and a groaning Sesshoumaru is putting love bites on the back of Inuyasha's neck.

A second later Inuyasha's body jerked and he emitted a high pitched moan in pleasure as two of the saliva slicked digits entered him roughly. He stretched and finger-fucked the twitching pucker adding the third finger shortly spreading them all apart inside his brother causing for Inuyasha to yelp.

Pushing in the third finger as he came back out and slipped them back in quickly.

"I am going to _fuck _you, _HARD_. " Sesshoumaru punctuated this by pushing his fingers into the younger's prostate, making him yelp quietly a slight drool rolling down his chin and arch his back as even more pleasure assaulted him.

" Are you ready for me Yasha? "

"Yes...please… S-sess "

Sesshoumaru remove his hand on the puckered hole making Inuyasha whine, unzipped his pants bringing out his almost purple erection. Pre-cum glistening in the head. He spat on his right hand acting as a lubricant.

Sesshoumaru look down between them and grasped his thick length aligning it to Inuyasha's stretched and prepared hole. Inuyasha moving his hips in circular motion groaning when he feel that large cock inside him rub against his inner walls.

"Fuck Sess… I'm so full..." the older brother growled grabbing on his hips before pushing balls deep within Inuyasha. Making Inuyasha whimpered from the pleasure and pain combine.

Inuyasha was moaning by now because that huge man flesh going in and out of him was big enough to rub and hit and brush his sweet spot no matter how Sesshoumaru move. When Sesshoumaru's hips snapped harshly he scream throwing his head back and wriggling his ass on his brothers cock viciously till Sesshoumaru had to hold him down and setting a new animalistic pace.

" That's right Yasha scream... fuck, so good... you're so tight! "

Sesshoumaru filled him completely that he couldn't take it anymore.

" Harder Sess—please faster! " He moaned out as the hand started to stroking him in time with the thrusts.

Sesshoumaru change his angle caused to be in direct line with his prostate and soon Inuyasha fell into a mindless, moaning bitch as Sesshoumaru finally let loose his restraint and started slamming into him with no signs of stopping until they both met their completion.

It was too much, too fast.

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could hold on.

" S-Sess… C-c –cumming… Agghhhn…mnhm!" Inuyasha moaned.

Another thrust later and he felt himself explode all over the wall as he felt Sesshoumaru's length thicken and the feel of his warm essence fill him deeply.

" Agghhh…Y-Yasha…fuck! "

They both panted softly before Sesshoumaru removed himself at Inuyasha, watching as come trickle down his younger brother's totally fucked hole.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to catch Sesshoumaru's eyes. Then Sesshoumaru growl, his not letting go this beautiful creature even if has to keep him to himself. That smouldering look gave him enough reason not to let anyone take him away.

* * *

I've finish the Sequel for my story "Train"

Hope you guys like it ^-^


End file.
